


[Podfic] Sick As A Dog

by Emily_Woods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Podfic, No Plot/Plotless, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods
Summary: “Padfoot, you’re going to get even sicker if you get your hair all wet. You’re already sick as a dog.”Sirius pauses. Looks at Remus, his eyes narrowed. “Was that-- was that a fucking joke.” It’s not a question.(alternatively: the one where Sirius is ill and Remus takes care of him).





	[Podfic] Sick As A Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SOMETHINREAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sick As A Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301939) by [SOMETHINREAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL). 



I really enjoyed working on this podfic, even thought it is my very first one.

Podfic duration: 9 min 54 sec  
[mp3 audio file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lw2ejos82swcmak/Sick%20As%20A%20Dog.mp3?dl=0): 9.5 MB 

Many thanks to [xinasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice) for guiding me through the process and encouraging in the darkest of times :)


End file.
